Acatalepsy
by blue.pxstel
Summary: Ia menemukan kebebasan. Kehilangan semua harapan adalah kebebasan./terinspirasi dari Fight Club (1999) dengan perubahan.


**Acatalepsy**

**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha corp.**

**Fight Club (1999) belongs to David Fincher.**

**Warnings: AU, psychological theme.**

_**note: ide dari cerita ini terinspirasi dari Fight Club dengan perubahan.**_

* * *

><p>Len duduk di kursi paling belakang.<p>

Pikirannya lelah. Setiap hari bekerja di perusahaan yang sama sekali tidak menghormatinya. Ia selalu mengambil lembur untuk kebaikkan perusahaan, tetapi disebut sebagai _employee of the month_ saja tidak pernah—bahkan dipuji saja tidak. Ia hanya menerima ucapan terima kasih tidak niat dari rekan kerjanya.

Seakan tidak cukup beban di punggungnya, ia harus dipaksa melihat musuhnya yang diangkat menjadi karyawan teladan. Mungkin kata musuh bukan artian tepat—melainkan _rival_. Namanya Hibiki—brengsek—Lui. Ia anak CEO di perusahaannya. Lui berkata bahwa ia ingin mengawali bisnisnya dari bawah tanpa bantuan sang ayah. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan hanya bermalas-malas, bolos kerja, dan bercinta di kamar mandi. Lui sendiri selalu melimpahkan tugasnya ke Len, dan Len sendiri tidak bisa menolak. Di setiap akhir bulan, Lui selalu menyandang predikat _employee_ _of the month_. Hal-hal seperti ini yang menjadikan Lui adalah musuh Len secara sepihak.

Belum cukup urusan pekerjaannya yang kacau, ia harus mengalami insomnia. Setiap malam harus meminum obat yang pahit. Dari insomnia itu ia harus mengeluarkan beberapa persen dari pendapatannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ia mulai menelpon orang-orang _furniture_ hanya untuk memberli kursi Ektorp Jennylund, lampu Väte, bantal Axag, dan lain-lain. Semua itu sama sekali tidak terpakai—kecuali bantal Axag karena itu benar-benar empuk. Bukan, bukan karena itu semua tidak berguna. Tetapi karena ia hanya ingin memperindah apartemennya tanpa harus menggunakannya.

Ia menyebut dirinya sebagai makhluk favorit Tuhan.

Ia selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu menguji hambanya dengan cobaan, sebelum menghadiahi mereka surga. Dan kali ini ia sedang diuji, dan menunggu paket hadiahnya yang belum sampai. Tetapi, kapan paket itu sampai?

Entahlah.

Yang pasti, saat bus ini berhenti, Len langsung melangkah keluar. Sepatu hitamnya yang lusuh menapak aspal kotor di 9th Avenue. Ia hanya berjalan selama 15 menit sebelum mencapai gedung apartemennya yang agak jauh dari pemberhentian bus di 9th Avenue. Sebenarnya, 9th Avenue sendiri agak jauh dari tempat kantornya di Main Street. Dulu, ia berencana untuk tinggal di Main Street. Tetapi karena apartemen termurah di sana sangatlah mahal, ia memilih tinggal di 9th Avenue dengan harga pas dan fasilitas sama.

Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap gedung tua di hadapannya. Ia masuk dengan menghela napas berat. Kakinya melangkah melewati meja resepsionis yang kosong dan langsung masuk ke lift yang berada di ujung. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ada gadis yang memasukki _lift _yang sama dengannya. Ia sempat melirik kantong plastik yang menggantung di tangannya. _Belanja bulanan?_ pikirnya. Ia tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang gadis itu saat suara _ting_ menyadarkannya. Ia langsung keluar begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka cepat.

Kakinya bergerak ke kiri untuk menuju apartemennya yang bernomor 207. Len langsung menaruh tas kerjanya ke atas meja dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia berjalan ke kulkasnya dan kembali dengan dua kaleng soda merah di tangannya. Setelah menaruh kaleng tersebut di atas meja, ia langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan santai. Tangannya yang jenjang mengambil _remote TV_ di atas meja kaca dan menekan tombol tiga untuk menonton acara komedi kesukaannya. Tepat saat layar kaca berganti, ponselnya bergetar. Ia menggurutu sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya dan membuka aplikasi yang bersangkutan.

Seperti yang ia duga, _e-mail _berisi tiket elektronik untuk pergi ke Hokkaido besok.

Dan perjalanan besok sepertinya akan sama membosankannya seperti biasa.

Sepertinya.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc.<strong>

* * *

><p>hai!<p>

saya udah lama banget gak ngotak-ngatik acc saya, selain ngubah pen name saya yang tadinya Miidori jadi (HAHA). dari ijo jadi biru. hehehe. he.

saya juga mau minta maaf karena belum bisa mengupdate fic yang ada. selain karena waktu, saya juga harus ngumpulin mood dulu. HAHAHA.

anyway ada busway, fic ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari Fight Club (1999). di chapter pertama sengaja saya buat pendek biar jadi prologue aja gitu. di chapter selanjutnya baru saya buat lebih panjang. dan mungkin juga bakal ditulis dari sudut pandang len semua untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. ini pertama masih sudut pandang ke 3 karena prologue aja. tapi entah ya, kan masih _mungkin_._  
><em>

by the way, saya masih agak susah menentukan genre. mungkin untuk kali ini yang tepat tragedy... ya kan?

well, have a nice day, guys!

silahkan saran dan masukkannya ;)

(acatalepsy: the impossibility of comprehending the universe; the belief that human knowledge can never have true certainty)


End file.
